RVB Space Pirates vs Suicide Squad
Evil Teams. Adobe 20190216 183622.jpg|Warpedmask V1 Adobe 20190216 183859.jpg|Warpedmask v2 ' 'Discription DC Comics vs Red vs Blue 'Intro' 'RVB Space Pirates' 'Locus' Necro: Samual Ortez fought in an event called the great war, at the same time as a man named Felix. ''' '''Mercer: The two became good friends, and began to work together as mercenarys. Locus is a badass! Necro: And that he is. Locus is considered one of the best mercernarys in the red vs blue universe just because of his fighting prowess, as he has shown himself to be able to fight and defeat the freelancers carolina and washington, and then in a long rematch he managed to fight them to a tie, and if he and felix had more time they would have most likely won. Mercer: locus weilds many diffrent weapons, ranging from Guns to swords. First up is Louc's infamous Sniper Rifle. Loucs is such a good shot that Carolina considers him a "Hell of a shot!" Locus managed to sniper a plasma grenade out of the air, even though it was partially covered by a wall at the time. He also shot a grenade that was thrown at him out of the air. Locu's Snpier Rifle has a clip size of four rounds. Necro: Locus is also known for his skill with a shotgun, which Locus uses when he ends up at close range. It fires a in a scatter pattern, and it has an effective range of two meters, or six and a half feet. It also carries six shells. Mercer: Locus also weilds a magnum like felix, and it is just as strong, and locus is known to throw his Magnum at his opponent after using it. It carries eight bullets. Necro: Locus's sticky detonater fires C-4 grenades that stik to the first thing they tough after being fired, and they can be triggered remotly, and they automaticly explode after a one minute. Mercer: Locus also weilds a SAW, or Sub-Automtic Weapon. It holds a total of seventy two rounds, and can fire a total of nine hundred and twenty rounds per minute with out jamming. Necro: Now onto Locus's heavy weapons. First up is the rail gun. It has infinite ammunituion, but it can only fire once every two seconds and it is powerful enough to completly disentergrate a target once they are hit. Mercer: Locus alos weilds frag grenades that are basicaly hand grenades. Locus's stun grenades work the same as Feilx's, meaning they exploded into yellow smoke which can knock the target unconsious. Note: Locus and Felix Are uneffected by thier stun grenades, so I going to assume that They have gas masks built into their suits. Necro: Locus also weilds Teleportation grendes. And when they explode what ever is caught in the blast radius is stored in a sub space until locus decided's to let them out.And if a certian set of cordinates are put into the grenade,it will teleport the target to those cordinates. Mercer: Locus also weilds an inceneration cannon, which fires multiple ionized partcals with one shot, and they explode whenever they hit anything, and they are strong enough completly disentegrate a tank with a single shot. Necro: Locus obtanied the great key after the death of felix and locus has shown himself to be a capable fighter with. The great key can easily slice through massive crates and doors. Mercer: Locus also has an armor enchanment called activve camoflauge. It turns him completly invisible. He also has anouther one called grav boots. It releases artifictal gravity from the soles of his boots so that Locus can stick to basically anything. Necro: Locus has survived some pretty insane shit, such as the explosiin of the UNSC tartarus. Now considering how much damage the tartarus did to the temple it crashed into, and including the ship's size Locus surivived roughly(excluding what was blocked by Felix's sheild) 3.8 megatons of TNT! ''' '''Mercer: Felix has also survived hits from the likes carolina and washington, being stabbed with a shoulder with a knife, being shot with a magnum, and being blown up with a grenade. Locus has also dodged bullets at close range, and he managed to avoided attacks from carolina, who can catch and toss missiles with ease. Necro: But by far Locus's best speed feat comes from scaling to one of his teamates, Sharkface. Sharkface dodged a shot from a fuel rod cannon, which fires plasma. Now plasma traveles at roughly the speed of light, and Sharkface side stepped it with ease, and Locus has shown him self to be able to out speed and tag sharkface with realative ease. Mercer: But Locus is not without weaknesses. Locus is prone to outbursts of rage if someone questions his True Solider mentality, as he will literaly tackle the offender, and locus has never shown any extraordanary skill with the Great Key. ''' '''Necro: But over all Locus is on badass, merciliss merc, so don't fuck around with hmi if you want to survive. Locus: "When a TRUE solider is told to kill,he kills. He does not question why.He does not morn the fallen. He fufills his role and moves onto the next. Washington: "Is that what you want to be? A true solider?" Locus: "No. That is what I AM!" 'Felix' Necro: Not Much is known about Isaac Gates. But what is known is that he fought in an event known as the "Great War", and survived. Mercer: And when he came back,he became the Mercenary known as Felix. ' ' Necro: Felix is a very powerful mercenary, and he is considered one of the best Mercs out there. Mercer: Felix has acheived some pretty crazy shit in his time,such as capturing Gabreil Lorenzo,killing Ruben Lorenzo and most of his men with ease. ' ' ''' '''Mercer: And alongside with his partner Locus felix Managed to defeat The Freelancers Washington and Carolina in their first encounter. Felix even managed to manipulate the red,blues and the new republic for quite a long time. Necro: Felix weilds a rather large arsenal of weapons. First up is felix's Magnum. This little pistol has enough fire power to tear through sparten armor as if it is nothing. It also carries a maximum of eight rounds at one time. Mercer: Now,sparten armor is made of compact titanium. This armor is strong enough to tank hits from warthogs,gravity hammers and banshees. Warthogs weigh roughly 6.35 tons or twelve thousand,five hundred and sixteen point eight pounds(give or take.) Now,the top speed of a warthog is roughly sixtey eight miles per hour. So if someone(Like Sarge) were to be rammed with a warthog while wearing sparten armor,the amount of force that would hit the armor would be roughly six hundred and ninety four tons tons of force. And The armor was barely scratched by such an attack! And yet felix's magnum can tear through said armor easily. Necro: Felix also weilds a rifle called the DMR,and it is basiclly an assualt rifle.(Carries a maximum of fouteen rounds at one time.) Felix also has a scilenced gun that is basicly his magnum(Also has a clip size of eight rounds),but with a scilencer. Mercer: Felix is most known for his skills with a knife.Felix weilds throwing knives and a long combat knife that he uses to stab his foes to death. Necro: Felix also has stun grenades and sticky grenades that are activated with a remote detonater. Mercer: Felix weilds a sword called the great key,which is essentually an energy sword,except it has infinite battery life. Necro: Felix also weilds a hard light sheild which is durable enough to allow felix to survive a space ship crash. Feilx also uses his sheild very creativly,as he uses it to club his foes. Mercer: However, Felix has many weaknesses. Such as his limited ammo,and limited number of throwing knives. Felix is also cocky to a fault, and he always taunts his opponents and usually gives very long monolgoues,and he often reveales his plans to his opponents. Necro: But overall Feilx is one powerful merc, who can and will kill you on a moments notice. Felix: "At the end of the day,if I'm stronger than you, and if I'm faster than you,then I can kill you! And that's better than anything money can buy!" 'Sharkface' 'Suicide Squad' 'Deadshot' 'Harley Quinn' 'Diablo' 'Set' 'Fight' 'Results' 'Next Time' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Fistfight Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Mercenaries Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Villain themed Death Battles